The Full Realization
by EssenceOfDarknessAndShadow
Summary: She's gone. The only one he ever really loved, for so many years, is gone. And now, the full realization hit.
1. Chapter 1

No

_No_

That word wouldn't leave my mind. As Annabeth was here, her head cradled in my arms, I couldn't stop thinking it, no, no, no, no, _no._

_Why?_

The light slowly leaving her eyes. Her breathing was getting longer, relaxed, not a very good sign right now. My tears fell on her bloody t shirt.

"Why?" I asked, my voice light, _broken._

She looked up at me, her grey eyes staring into my soul, "I had to Seaweed Brain."

I shook my head, "No Annabeth, you didn't have to, _no_."

She actually took the energy to nod, "Yes, Percy, I did."

"Why? _Why?_" I squeaked, barely finding myself able to talk.

"Because, Seaweed Brain," Her eyes closed, but she slowly managed to bring them up, "I-I, I lo-lo,"

Her eyes fell down, her eyes lids closed, her breathing stopped.

My tears overflowed my eyes, all spilling onto that bloody shirt. I screamed out in pain, as if that would help to lessen it, I hugged her close, holding her so tightly I was scared I would break one of her bones, _it wouldn't matter if I did though._

It wouldn't matter.

_It wouldn't matter._

_Nothing, _would matter.

I got up, my eyes filled with hate, my mind full of rage, the monsters and Kronos stepped back to observe my moment with Annabeth, Ethan had a proud smile.

I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, then it became a small pain, then it became an agonizing, unbearable pain, I screamed out, a bit in frustration, the rest in agony, for everything.

I felt a roar in my ears, the ground began to shake violently. My vision turned red, I couldn't think straight, all I knew, _these people, these monsters, killed Annabeth._

I willed the water from underground to come up, the ground blew up, the force knocking even Kronos away. I willed the water to come around me, making a barrier around Annabeth and me. I froze all the monsters within the water, usually this would be enough, but I was clouded with rage. I compressed the ice, turning every monsters into a bloody, dusty pulp, Kronos was smart enough to run away.

_Ethan_

I turned to see him trapped in the ice, he was not going to get an easy way out.

I unfroze him, he stumbled down onto the floor, coughing. I once heard one of the worst ways to die is to drown, I willed the water to enter his throat, forcing it into his lungs. He tried to breathe but couldn't, he tried to cough but couldn't.

"You killed her."

I raised the temperature of the water, past its boiling point, as high as I could possibly go. He screamed in pain, trying to take the water out of his lungs but to no avail. He soon died painfully, I would make sure he got sent to the Fields of Punishment.

I went back to Annabeth's dead body, and sat down I front of it. I sat her down on my lap, and looked into her beautiful face, _why would you leave me._

The pain filled me, not just mentally and emotionally, but physically. My head hurt, my body ached, my heart felt as if it would come out of my body.

I hugged her tightly, and cried into her shoulder for over an hour, the pain just wouldn't go away.

Then, the _full _realization hit.

I would never hear her beautiful voice again.

She would never call me Seaweed Brain again.

She would never call me an idiot, never call me stupid.

She would never tell me she loves me.

I would never hear her amazing laugh again.

She would never smile at a joke or my foolishness.

She would never laugh with her brothers again.

She would never seem happy again.

I would never feel her again.

She would never hug me, both of us telling each other it will be alright.

She would never slap me for being such a dork.

She would never kiss me and tell me good luck.

I would never see her again.

She would never come over to my apartment and visit.

She would never Iris Message me and tell me I need to go to camp.

She would never see me tell her I love her.

I would never talk to her again.

She won't get mad at me for calling her phone so we could talk.

She wouldn't tell me about her architecture anymore.

I would never tell her how I feel.

I will never be with her again.

I will never ask her how she is.

We will never talk about random stuff while going on a quest to save the world anymore.

I will never see her eating breakfast at her table, arguing with the others about which Greek monument is the best.

We will never spar in the arena. Never team up in capture the flag. Never fight with each other. Never feel like killing each other. Never love each other. Never be together. Never see each other. Never talk. Never laugh. Never go on another quest together. Never do chores together. Never wash dishes together. We will never do _anything _else with each other.

_Never_

_I will never tell her those three words._

_I_

_Love_

_You_

She will never know.

I looked at her lifeless body, I gave her one final hug.

"I'm coming Wise Girl."

I grabbed her dagger, and with one final tear, the Hero of Olympus was gone.

**AN: So how was that? Depressing? Odd? Emotionless? Emotionful (that's not a word)? Anything? I don't enjoy rating my own writing so I can't say if it was good, hopefully you guys will. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Thalia

**AN: potterblacklupin-4ever, thanks for the idea, here is from Thalia's point of view, I will try to continue it for multiple others.**

**Shepherd of Fire, thanks for the review, yeah, I write a lot of that type of stuff, although I didn't really find this story that dark, but maybe that was just me.**

**Known-As-Rome, Thanks man, I see that you review all of my stories, so thanks for that, it's nice to have people enjoy something that you make so thanks for reviewing and for the five stars of awesomeness. **

**Suneater, Thanks, I write a lot of sad stuff, I guess I could be counted as good but I don't like judging myself, so thanks for the review.**

**I unfortunately don't think this chapter was all that good, if you want to leave a review telling me it sucked or it was good go ahead, I like getting feedback. Thanks for reading.**

Thalia POV

"Come on Annabeth, come on!" I yelled at the phone, why wasn't she picking up?!

I turned to Phoebe, "Phoebe! You're in charge until I come back, I need to check on Percy and Annabeth!"

She nodded and launched an arrow taking out five monsters. I began running towards the Williamsburg Bridge.

_We NEED reinforcements, Annabeth could at least answer the phone._

I took a motorcycle from one of the random people on the street, soon I finally made it to the Williamsburg Bridge. What I saw shocked the Hades out of me, the entire bridge was blown apart, sinking into the water, except for one support, and I knew right then that we were going to lose this war.

On that support, in a small circle, were two bodies lying on the ground, holding each other, motionless.

"No" I muttered. I tied a rope to an arrow and shot it at the support. I pulled on the rope, it was sturdy enough, I tied it to the ground and climbed to get to the support.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Tears rimmed my eyes and started flow freely.

I ran over to them, I saw Annabeth soaked in her own blood, pale. Next to her, I saw Percy, Annabeth's dagger in his hand, and his throat was bloody. I went down and slapped him, it's not like he could feel it either way though.

"Why?" I muttered silently.

I prayed to Hades to place them in Elysium, they deserved it. I'm trying to be strong, but I see that now is not the time, right now I'm alone.

I cry, I don't care if I'm a hunter and I'm not supposed to care for boys, but these two people were the last ones I had left.

Annabeth.

I remember when Luke and I found her so many years ago. We all tried to survive in the world, all we had was each other. Annabeth was so nice, so innocent, so pure. She was so small, that same girl couldn't be the one I'm looking at right now, dead, lying in her own pool of blood.

"Oh Annabeth," I sobbed. The fates are cruel, we all say it because we all know it's true.

That little girl I knew, the one person I had longest, my _sister_, was gone, for good, not like before I joined the hunters, but for good.

_She was gone._

I remembered so much, we did so much together. Before Luke left me, before he turned evil. I sacrificed myself for them, and now I'm alive, and they are no longer here.

I turned to Percy

_Percy_

"I hate you!" I screamed at him, "Did you think you were the only one who cared about her death!"

I cried, we grew close ever since he saved me, we were supposed to have cheeseburgers after the war.

We were supposed to live longer, happier, be heroes in this war, talk about our adventures, _enjoy_ life. Now none of that could happen, now the only people I have left are the hunters. I hope that they are at least together in Elysium.

The life of a demigod is cruel and unforgiving, that's the truth, don't let those awesome powers blind you, we hate our lives.

I sat down by the two dead bodies, I cried, I sobbed, I yelled, I let all my emotions out, I have finally lost all of my family.


	3. Nico

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time, not just this story, but all of them, including Champion of Darkness, I had taken quite a while off of writing, but not by choice. I have been really busy with school, but that's a common excuse, it wasn't just that but I had quite a few mental breakdowns, suicide attempts, things like that, so I didn't have much time for writing, so yeah I'm sorry, but here is Chapter Three, and Champion of Darkness will be updated soon.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Nico's POV

"No, Nico, I will not help them in their war, what have they ever done for me?" Hades argued, the souls on his robe becoming agitated.

"It's not what they have done for you, it's what you will do for them!" I yelled, "You can't let the world fall because of a grudge!"

"I can do what I feel, I am a God!" My father continued to argue, the souls on his robe trying to scream out and cry but nothing would come out. He took a deep breath in and out, "You are such a disappointment, your sister would have been such a better child. Go to your room."

_Don't let it bother you, keep a straight face, keep a straight face._ I forced myself to leave his throne room, one step at a time until I reached my room. I opened the door made of bones that stood in my way. A walked into my room, but before I could jump onto the bed made of woven darkness, I collapsed onto the floor.

_What is that noise?_ I heard a sharp, high pitched ringing in my ears, signaling the death of someone, but this was much more powerful, this was someone powerful, someone close to me, the last time this happened was with Bianca. I have to find out what happened.

I pushed myself up off the ground and stood up, leaning against the wall, luckily the entire room was dark, so finding a place to shadow travel wasn't hard. The next thing I know, I'm in Manhattan, in front of a group of Hunters.

I smiled, "Hey ladies," I did it just to bother them, but of course an arrow whizzed past my ear, the only reason it wasn't in between my eyes was because I was Thalia's friend. Speaking of which, "Where is Thalia?"

Phoebe spoke up, "She went to check on Percy and Annabeth, they haven't been answering the phone."

"Do you know where?"

"I think she said something about the Williamsburg Bridge, hurry up and get out of here, boy, you're in our way, I won't have my hunters hold their arrows much longer, with or without you standing there."

Since I was already in a shadow, I sunk into the floor, disappearing. Williamsburg Bridge, I imagined it in my mind, I felt a cold chill, heard a few creepy noises, and suddenly I was there, a little tired though, _but gods I love this power._

I look around, but I was facing the street, I turn around and the sight I see fills me with dread, or at least, even more than I had since dread seems to be inherited from Hades. The Williamsburg Bridge was no more, all of it was collapsed into the river, except for one tiny support, where I saw three dark figures. Two figures were lying on the floor, the third was crouched over them both. I looked closely and sense that the two figures are dead, so the third was probably crying, _they look familiar._ Then it hit me, the two lying on the floor, those were, those were Percy, and Annabeth.

I ignored my fatigue and shadow traveled to the support, just looking at their bodies made me sick. Thalia felt my presence and quickly turned, her spear under my chin, when she realized that it was me, she lowered it. Then she did something unexpected, she hugged me, crying into my shoulder, "Hey Thals, it's okay."

She slapped me, "Dammit Nico, look at them, _LOOK AT THEM! _Does it look okay?" She continued crying.

I myself started to shed a tear, then I was all out crying with Thalia beside the corpses. Annabeth had a nasty green cut, so deep it probably went past her bone. Percy had a knife in his hand and a cut throat, obviously suicide.

"Come on," I told Thalia, taking her to the hotel I overheard the demigods were staying.

We sat outside alone for a little while, this is when I fully realized what had happened. First, Annabeth died, the girl who I looked up to as a hero ever since the beginning for sacrificing herself to save the rest of us from the manticore. She helped me after the Labyrinth, after Bianca died, she was like a sister to me, she was able to fill the gap that was left by Bianca. Now she' gone, and the emptiness inside me is agonizing, but surely not as much the pain Percy must have felt.

_Percy_

Percy was my best friend, he rescued me, saved my life multiple times, tried to help me even when I hated him, trusted me, his birthday cake was the first that I ever had, he was nice enough to give me his cake. Percy was my friend, honestly, he seemed like my only friend at the time, now he's gone too. I have no family except for Thalia, my mother died, Bianca filled that motherly gap, then she died, I was left without a mother or sister, Annabeth filled my sister gap, now she died too, and my first ever friend died too. What was really bad though, the last I remember of Percy, he was horribly mad at me for tricking him, he died thinking of me as a dirty traitor, the guilt is going to kill me.

"We should go inside," I told Thalia, she nodded solemnly.

When we go inside, everyone sees our faces, they start asking us what happened. I step into the center of the hotel, "HEY! LISTEN!" Everyone goes quiet, "We have just lost two very good, important people to this war, and we will not let this pass."

"Who died?" Someone yelled from a random place.

I swallow, it took a lot of work, "P-Percy, and Annabeth."

They didn't take it very well, judging from the gasps and shocked expressions. I guess we were wrong to think they would always stay with us. That's something that life does, it works to take away all of your hope, leave you trapped in a cage. When there are people you care about, people close to you, people you love, they will always be taken away from you, whether through betrayal, lying, death, anything, they will always be taken away.

After all, I guess it was our fault for letting it hit us while we were unprepared, now we will just grieve and mourn more. Life has that effect, it's filled with sorrow, pain, suffering, but we just have to deal with it, at least they are both happy in Elysium, I will see to it that they are.

**Wow this was a crappy chapter, please leave a review telling me how it was, don't worry I would be fine with a bad review, this chapter sucks, barely any emotion, but that's just my opinion, tell me what you think.**


End file.
